


斯塔克先生，请和我结婚吧！

by lokywang



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokywang/pseuds/lokywang





	斯塔克先生，请和我结婚吧！

托尼·斯塔克醒来后，花了五十秒时间确认钻在自己怀里的这个脑袋是自己认识的人，他又花了三秒钟想了想这个人是谁，然后他弹跳了起来。  
“星期五！”他喊道，“彼得为什么会在我床上？！”

“昨天是彼得先生的成年派对，您和彼得先生都喝了酒。”人工智能停顿了一下，仿佛在寻找合适的措辞继续，但在这短暂的时间里足够托尼拼凑出一些画面，那些还留在后颈，背上的淤青，以及腰部的酸痛完整了拼图，他破天荒的呆了一会，看到彼得猫一样的揉起了眼睛。

他的嗓子还是沙的，满足的笑容透过手掌望向他，“早安，托尼，你累吗？”  
闭嘴！托尼·斯塔克有那么一阵想把脸埋在手掌里，然后他克制住了面上的表情，对着刚成年的彼得说，“滚出我的房间，马上。”

彼得一早上都表现得像被踢了一脚的小狗，他可怜兮兮的绕着托尼打转，喝了三杯咖啡后托尼的脑子清醒了过来，是派对，当然是派对，伏特加，威士忌，龙舌兰他们都来了一轮。另一个彼得见鬼的星爵怂恿他说宇宙里没有年龄饮酒法，喝吧，钢铁人请客！

他们轰轰烈烈的举办了海盗大赛，托尼坐在沙发上看着两个彼得举着管子在各自阵营的叫喊中喝完那几升的啤酒，他也醉熏熏，忘了胜利者跳到他边上含住他舌头的时候，十二点的钟声有没有敲响。

这的确是紧要的，不是吗。也不是说差了那几分钟他就会被执法部门逮起来，彼得·帕克早在有意识前就用他黏糊糊的小狗眼睛缠着他的屁股，偶尔是胸和腿，年轻人不擅长掩饰眼神，他饥渴，热烈，又执着的盯着他，把托尼满脑子的轻浮情话搅的乱糟糟，最后成了严厉的批评，“干你的活去！”

托尼不会承认这是一种害羞，粉饰的伪装在酒精的作用下被剥夺，他允许自己喝一点酒，接着变成更多，年轻人日益长大，他终究会脱离自己的保护寻找到想要的方向，然后他像个悲哀的老父亲被困在原地。上帝啊，托尼想，这都是什么狗屎，还有大把的人想爬上我的床！

包括这个，他担心的，焦虑的彼得缠住了他的腿，手掌上带着粘粘的酒精和汗，他闻起来是刚在酒桶里游了一圈，热情的捧着他的脑袋想把舌头伸到他的喉咙里。

“wow，男孩，慢慢来，没人教你吗？这一步要很绅士。”你可以先亲吻手指，为了接下来把那玩意捅到后面，你要开疆辟土，开发一个比你年长的人得耗费点时间，反应变慢，但是肌肤被抚摸的快感不会消散，托尼扯着他的头发，在他们跌跌撞撞进了房间后就喝令彼得跪下来。

“我真的叫他乖孩子？”在工作室里问星期五这个问题的托尼并不想知道答案，而监控显示彼得正在房间里团团转圈挠头发并虚心求教凯伦他应该怎么办。

“狗屎。“托尼把扳手扔到桌上，是的，远不止这些，他们还干了很多别的，也许是花上了托尼大部分的肮脏经验，他们在彼此的身上吃了蛋糕，彼得生涩的用牙齿咬住他的乳尖，他转了转起抱着他又抬起来，他们一起经历了暴风雨和黎明，直到大部分的超级英雄们离开了大厦，彼得也没意愿从他的身上下来。他都想起来了，要忽略掉这部分很难，算得上的是这几年来最令他兴奋的一晚。但对象是彼得。

托尼很难不去承认也许是因为就是彼得才让他喜欢这一切，他早就过了会为床伴烦恼的年纪，来一炮，然后滚，托尼的原则。但他现在坐在沙发上看着彼得双眼亮晶晶的看着他，拜托，他试图做几分钟鸵鸟，拜托你赶紧忘了这一切，然后我就会带着我的盔甲飞一次太空或者别的，杀了这个意识，然后bang bang宇宙清净。

“斯塔克先生。“他脖子上还留着那个被咬出血的齿印，托尼不得已移开视线，盯着墙壁上的电视，“我不知道昨晚是不是让你满意。”

“什么都没发生过，好吗？孩子，忘了这些，”他挥了挥手，看到彼得的眼神追踪着他，契而不舍很难忽视。“当然不是，我知道。”

他快活的堵住他没说出口的那半句话，“我觉得你很喜欢，虽然我没多少经验，但我可以试试。托尼，我学起来很快，尤其是你教我的那几招，下次我们可以在天花板上？还是你想在布鲁克林的大桥上来一发吗？”

“闭嘴！”托尼站起来，没什么用，彼得抱住了他的腰把他困在沙发上，天杀的，这小子的力气怎么那么大。他甚至按住了自己的双手不让盔甲接受召唤飞过来。“我会很努力的学，记住你最喜欢的部位，托尼，你昨晚答应了我的求婚。”

“哈？操你的赶紧给我——”  
他和谁学的？他们躺在蛛网上的时候，托尼感觉自己就像被织网的蜘蛛给盯上的猎物，无法动弹。瞪着纽约的好邻居，想着过一会一定会轰掉他的脑袋。注定了的，彼得举着那枚戒指，“斯塔克先生，请和我结婚吧！”

“给我滚下去！”  
“我也爱你。“年轻人笑眯眯的凑过来，他用嘴唇封住了他的抱怨。


End file.
